


revolution

by ameliamoriarty (vergule)



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergule/pseuds/ameliamoriarty





	revolution

Katie had been standing in front of the Campbell residence for the last fifteen minutes.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered to herself as she pushed open the door and walked into the house. Naomi wouldn’t mind. She didn’t care about much anymore. Katie didn’t blame her, given the circumstances.  
She walked through the desolate house. While the living room was clean, maybe for appearances, no one had cleaned up the kitchen in a while. She picked clothes off the floor, threw away old takeout boxes, cleaned up broken plates, and put the ones that were still intact in the sink. The smell coming from the trash can was horrible. She strongly suspected some unfortunate partygoer was the culprit.  
She picked up the bag and went outside to put it in the bin.  
And then froze.  
Naomi was situated in the lawn chair that had been set up earlier in the back yard. Her head was in her hands, tears flowing freely down her face as she shivered, quietly sobbing to herself. She probably hadn’t moved in- Katie checked the time- the last twelve hours since everyone had cleared out of the house, which prompted the question of whether Emily was out partying, and had even bothered to come back and try to resolve this. Hold on. Twelve hours?  
“Jesus! You must be freezing! She almost yelled. But she didn’t want to startle the fragile girl, who she doubted had even heard her, or, she looked back with a glance at the house, the one that might be asleep in Naomi’s bed.  
She hesitantly stepped towards the grieving girl. “Naomi?” She called softly. It felt weird, not calling her lezzer, or Campbell.  
The girl gave no indication of having heard Katie. Then, suddenly, Naomi choked on a sob, and began coughing violently. She spat phlegm and blood into the grass. Dry heaving, she curled up into the foetal position. She moaned because of the pain, and the rawness of her throat seemed only to make the pain worse.  
Katie ran over to her, and narrowly kept the girl from falling off the chair. She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the fluid coming from her eyes, nose and mouth. She wrapped her arms around the girl, rubbing her back, and received a shock. Naomi was very cold, almost certainly ill. She cursed. Why hadn’t she checked back here when she left for the caravan with Emily?  
“You’re freezing.” She muttered. “Do you want something to eat?” she asked gently. Naomi stopped crying for a moment, and nodded softly.  
“I’ll be right back, okay?” Katie asserted, slowly moving away.  
Long arms wrapped back around her, as bloodshot azure eyes looked pleadingly back at her. She held her for a moment, rocking her as she would never be able to do to her own child. Naomi’s shaking slowed as her eyes closed slowly. Katie panicked.  
She squeezed Naomi’s shoulder, and Naomi started. Her mouth was forming words, though her vocal chords were failing her, “Please don’t leave me.”  
And so Katie held her for a little while.


End file.
